Takashi Suzugamori
|name= Takashi Suzugamori |kanji= 隆人望・知恵財運 |race= Enhanced Human (Following Rejuvenation Ritual) |birthday= July 4th, X453 |age= Age Type *'Unknown' (Real Age) *25-28 (Physically) |gender= Male |height= 6'7 |weight= 212 Pounds |eyes= Eye Types *(Post-Restored) Crimson Red *(Pre-Restored) Gray Eyes *(During Sacred Spirit Magic) Gray with Light Purple |hair= (Post-Restored) Pitch-black with a Blue Tint (Past) Pale White |affiliation= Himself |previous affiliation= Legendary Hero Saints |occupation= Independent Dark Wizard |previous occupation= Painter / Farmer |team= N/A |partner= N/A |base of operations= The Mountains of Rengo Rosa |status= Active |relatives= Family *Shiro Yoshimitsu (Descendant) *Suzugamori Family (Dead) *'Izanami Awashima' (Love Interest, Dead) *Kronus (Foster Father) |alias= Nickname *'"The Dragon Emperor"' (ドラゴン皇帝, Doragon'enperā) *'"Dragon Tyrant"' (ドラゴンの暴君, Doragon Tairanto) *'"Shimigami"' (死神, God of Death) |magic= Magic Skills *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (Knightwalker591) (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū) *Sacred Spirit Magic (神聖な鎧の魔法, Dibiin Supirito Majiku) *Wind Magic(風魔法 Kaze Mahō) *Requip(換装 Kansō) *Eye Magic (目魔法 Me Mahou) *Dragon Force (竜の力, ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu) |caption = The Fire Dragon Tyrant|romanji = Takashi Suzugamori|birthdate = July 4th, X453|blood type = B+|previous team = Legendary Hero Saints|previous partner = Izanami Awashima (Wife)|marital status = Divorced Husband (Following his Wife's Death)|weapons = Weapons and Tools *Red Cloud & Twin Clouds *Multiple Non-Magic Swords *Long Steel Chains with weights}} Takashi Suzugami (タカシ スドズガモリ, Takasi Sudozugamori), He is a neutral-type until turning into a antagonist during the story during the story of Two Kingdoms and The Shattered Moon. The Two Kingdom is the war between the kingdom of God Hand and the state ruling guild known as Star Breaker Guild. He is a very cocky and powerful fire dragon slayer, who blames dragons and other people for the death of his lover cursed his former friends to the depth of hell. He was legendary who once was called the Dragon Emperor or "Fire Dragon Tyrant" for being a wizard who was a part of the "Legendary Hero Wizard Saints", prior to the story, and with their help they protected humanity. After after learning dragon slayer magic after a dragon agreed to teach him and the death of his lover at the local villagers who calmed her to be a witch, he felt an unyielding rage and hatred towards humanity itself it soon boiled over when his hatred when met another dragon slayer. He met an very young Acnologia when he was still human, after his defeat he laid on the ground with feeling despair of defeat and pure rage burning in his heart and a scar on his chest from the battle that forced him to believe himself that he not only hate dragons but humanity itself who should be responsible for his torment. After his defeat, they sealed him using his blood to form a seal which bonded him , leaving him forever being trapped while feeling the pain of time. Unable to die ,as he felt his body rotting away for each moment he was made in the past humans and dragons alike. After his banishment, his seal was broken and he appeared as an old man, who was weaker than before due to the way he was sealed away currently, Science wing are getting him ready for Rejuvenation Ritual, attaching him to a machine to keep him alive. When the ritual was completed, he was restored enough for his skills to return so he temporarily allied himself with the Star Breaker Guild to test his own skills. However ,when he became annoyed ,he betrayed and attacked his old allies and the kingdom of God Hand's Magoria purely out of sport to test his skills. Appearence An old picture of him shows him as a tall, fair-skinned man with spiky, his hair reached his back with a black that has a slight blue tint to it. He wears a bright crimson worn red colored traditional samurai armor worn over a simple black shirt and matching pants under it. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, which protects most of his upper body. When he was very young, he was a fair-skinned man with long, black hair that had a blue tint to it and was tied in a ponytail. His bangs parted down the center of his face to frame both sides of it. He wore the standard robe outfit which consisted of a high-collared, a long blue shirt and blue pants which were wrapped up in bandages at the ends. When he first appeared, while he was restored, he appears to be a an elder aged man, Takashi appeared extremely worn, with his black hair from his youth turned thin and white faded and gray faded eyes. He wore a simple black outfit, and magical tattoo with a green outline to it along his various runes, in order to sustain his life. Until he can be restored , he used his Kama red cloud as a makeshift cane. Later on, he appeared after the Rejuvenation Ritual, that reverted him back into his years as an fully grown adult, his eyes changes back into the crimson red marked eyes and He also now wore another sash strapped across his shoulders which he used to hold his numerous swords and weapons attached to it. When he was younger, Takashi was a fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a blue tint to it and was tied in a ponytail. His bangs parted down the center of his face to frame both sides of it, he wore the standard high-collared robes with a pair of bandages along his forehead. He still retained the glowing red eyes, which is a trait that carried over to his adulthood. Personality When Takashi was elder, he was shown to be a very calm, tactical smart and collected person, as well as kind and caring, with a dark sense of humor, great charisma skill, and tries to end fighting without talking out the problems and tried to get the understanding of the promises. At the sometime, the older Takashi seemed to be very bitter and disillusioned about time and space even about life itself at times from his years of imprisonment. He appears to show an great hatred towards dragons and other humans alike including some in the guild. However, it seems he is more then willing to praise and curse Fuyu or other members of the guild in the same breath for his stupidity and show of power. When he was much younger and much more powerful, he still retains the dark yet cold sense of humor, however he was more confident, argent and prideful man during the time, and he was a fire dragon slayer as such he never learned the name of the dragon. 22232.jpg|'Terumune of The Half Moon' using Fire Dragon Slayer Magic combo'd with Sacred Spirit to generate various weapons Salamadra.png|Fire Dragon's Inferno Samadra Eyes After Restored to life.jpg|His eyes following the Rejuvenation Ritual rinnegan_madara_by_gershvin-d4dmbe1.jpg|Takashi's eyes during his Sacred Spirit Magic is activated madara-old8.jpg|Takashi before the Rejuvenation Ritual Izuna_Uchiha.jpg|Young Takashi's Mugshot Uchiha-Madara-Rinnegan_Kyuubi_Naruto-Shippuden_Fondos-HD-de-Anime.jpg|Takashi and his Pet in the past He also shows a deep lack of caring for human life even at times in his elder form, throwing a sharpen pencil into the right eye with enough force that it goes right past the eye-ball, into the brain killing him in front of Ray Martinez and Yumiko Yamamoto without showing any pity at all for thief's petty life leaving those two shocked. He is very self-centered and twisted, being able to wound Shiro Yoshimitsu in order to get his old weapons of choosing. He is shown with a great love of visiting local cafes and other places for the smell of sweet teas and taste of many foods through out the world. He also shown after his body restored as well a his weapons and armor is returned instead of going to war to fight for the Star Breaker Guild, shown to merely enjoy a good meal over battling in a large war to prove that he fights on his own terms. Following his fight, he stated he seemed to have a sense of honor regarding his opponents and, despite their rivalry, possessed great respect for the god-slayer Fuyu Ketsueki after there fight during national guild war between the faction Star Breaker Guild and Kingdom ruled by the God Hand. History Back-Story He was born in a family of somewhere around 470 years ago, he had five younger brothers and sisters who were struggling with their lives. During the age when dragons plagued the lands with blood and fear , it was a living hell for them to deal with in the world of darkness. One day , he ran to get a large handful of food from a destroyed general store, however when he returned for his family, in a single blast, his family was wiped off from the face of the earth by a dragon, the dragons then forced him to devour their bodies, leaving him powerless. He swore revenge upon those bandits, he began to grow with a burning hatred towards the world itself, believing it to be a living hell-hole, until he met his foster father a large dark red scaled dragon, asking that if he wants to "live and grow stronger". He merely followed him since he knew he was running out of options and powerless, as he followed went up to the mountain and chased the Fire Dragon named Kronus till on top of the mountains to learn Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and more other skills since the dragon was impressed, that this human was able to keep up and even follow him. He spent 9 long and cold years in the baroness cold of the Winters wasteland in the mountains, feeding on cows, and left-over old bread remains and water which flowed by a nearby river. Day by day, he grew much stronger, his powers were growing drastically. Until one day, there was a evil cultist outbreak at the west of the mountains where he lived, filled with curiously, he saw a pair of cultists of a being called "Zeref" rampaging but as all hope seemed to be lost ,there were four warriors who fought off both groups enough to wound it on the ground. Takashi who was still plagued by the memories of his family. With his flames , he transformed it into a single sword and chopped the leader in half as their remains were devoted as their blood stained his armor with cold bright red. After few months ,he joined the legendary four heroes to protect the world from darkness but the people who lived with him in that cold winters town were grateful to him. The village after saving them from a cultists attack using dragon like flames, they called him the "Dragon Emperor" out of respect for him. His depression for a lost for a loved one turns into an unyielding rage of anger as then he was able to bear it to the point in later years, he followed this group however he believe the only thing keeping himself alive was a woman by the name "Izanami Awashima" an woman who he cared for so much was willing to give his own life to save her, but he wasn't strong enough to save her when a group of human believing her to be a witch and had her killed her through being burned alive. In her dying breath she used a type of magic to transfer the ability to use the power by an Archive magic to transfer how to use this form of magic and the spiritual guardian. This magic that was given to Takashi is simply known only as Sacred Spirit Magic had, soon as it was activated afterwards his eyes glows silver instead of his normal red when using as an spiritual avatar like being forms around his body. With this he finally felt pure rage fueled by revenge forced him to no longer cares about human life to the point, he uses his new found power to ravage the whole village well his former friends fled the area, as the village itself burns down to the ground. It currently unclear how he was defeated by the remaining heroes but when they finished he was sealed in a solid stone rock with his skin turn to solid stone forever to be trapped until he was released once again with his beloved Izanami. However as fate would have it, he wasn't able to die and months later, he was discovered by the leader of Star Breaker Guild Masahiro Ketsueki during a excavation of ruins in the mountains. Masahiro offered him his youth back and a secend chance to live again if he helpped out his kingdom defeat his enemy the kingdom of God Hand. Takashi agreed and was restored to life however his body aged unbelievably old since his sealing and he was forced to be kept attached to a machine to prolong his life until they can restore him through a prototype system, that Kenji Ringo finished. The Scatter-Moon During towards the last chapter of the story arc, the guild master of Star Breaker Guild and the Emperor Masahiro Ketsueki was seen using Shiro Yoshimitsu's blood for his blood ties to Takashi along with some magical gems to restore life back to Takashi and frees him from his stone prison which kept him alive all those years. Well the state of an old man he stares towards them, upon having been having released his first said word he said to them were "Fools" for letting him go free, however his annoyance was quickly ended when he got his first cup of wine in forever. In his elder shape he felt much weaker and haunted in the past wishing for his quick death and painless or something, but Masahiro explains he plans to restore him to his former youth when he was the dragon emperor however this didn't sit well with Takashi for he claims that it would be like bring the devil himself to the world of man once again. The Two Kingdoms Saga During the day that the war started the elderly Takashi, he went to the library to expand his what he knows of the magical world well, he was waiting for the Rejuvenation Ritual that was also going on later that day. Later on during a mission with Yumiko Yamamoto and Ray Martinez were looking for him, they found Takashi and an body of a dying thug with a pencil in his eye, however as much as Ray tried to kill him Takashi didn't care one little bit about a pointless waste of death as he returns to the castle. Later on that night he under-gone the first stage of the transformation into his more youthful state before he reverted back later that night, the force of fear that Ray felt was unearthly an type of fear he never felt aside from two other events in his life. However this wasn't long before the deed was done after third and final day of the ritual to restore him back to his it then became completed and he once again was restored to his youthful state during the age he was called the legendary "Dragon Emperor" restored form. Shortly after he went to the nearby mountain to come to grips that he is still needed in this world having him stare towards the moon, however fate spins a new web as an dark wizard named Hydrate appeared to fight him, however as mightily as this man fought it was mostly in vain for the raw might of Takashi's power overwhelmed him. After an underground attack early on in there fight which enraged Takashi, he then blew flames of fire down into the body of Hydrate burning him alive, he claimed it to be his "rebirth" but as fate had it the man who was burned by the flames was still alive cling onto life itself he remains strong and lived. Appearances and RPs *Fire and Storm: The Guardian vs the Tyrant Takashi Suzugamori Vs. Markus Hotaru. Magic and Abilities Takashi Suzugamori is the infamous "Fire Dragon Tyrant", an very powerful and old magic who gain a lot of knowledge over the years however was brought back to his younger state for the perfect body for him to do battle and to cover the ground with the blood his enemies to prove to be complete his goal to become the "Most Powerful Magic of all time". Magic [[Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (Knightwalker591)|'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic']] (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) Takashi is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic related to fire. As with all Dragon Slayers, he has the ability to consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. *'Fire Dragon's Roar ' (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō) The user first inhales, gathering fire in his mouth, and then releases such fire in the direction of their opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages the area nearby and burns his foes. He even shown his mastery over this form of spell of the dragon slayer magic to use it without using a single magical seal saying it natural for him to be able to breath flames. *'Fire Dragon's Great Roar' (火竜の咆素晴哮 Karyū no Subarashī Hōkō) Enhancing his breath with magic, he can generate a large ball of fire from his mouth When the flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion with enough power to destroy a large city block in a single blast. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken) The user engulfs their fist in flames and then punches their opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flames as well. *'Fire Dragon's Claw' (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume) The user ignites their feet with flames and proceeds to assault the opponent with a powerful fire-enhanced kick, with the flames greatly augmenting the power of said kick. They can also create flames from the feet, greatly enhancing speed and allowing the user to jet-propel in any direction they desire. * Fire Dragon's Hurricane Dragon Flame (火竜のハリケーンドラゴン炎, Faiadoragon no harikēndoragonfureimu) When Takashi builds-up enough large amount of magic focused through his body as the magic release seal changes the fire dragon roar into dragon head-shaped fireballs. The user is able to use his hands to skillfully manipulates the balls of flames, and attacks their opponent exploding upon impact. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame' (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen) The user generates fire on both of his hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger flame as a result. When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion. The large ball of fire combines the flame in the same way, but instead of creating a giant explosion, he throws a very large fireball at the enemies, as there a giant hole in the ground. *'Fire Dragon's Twister' (火竜の回転球, Karyū no kotoba) Takashi generates a mix of Wind Magic and his magic as he spin his weapon "Twin Clouds" which he generates a mixture of flames and wind that when that form into massive flaming twister of around him. He can also uses his gunbai to swing his fan downwards to sends it into a the direction towards his targets. *'Fire Dragon's Salamandra': (火竜の椒魚, Karyū no Saramandora) Out his eyes, he can unleash stored flames within his body as then an results in the creation of a massive vortex of fire that spirals progressively outward, as it is propelled forwards an target at great speed. When the flames it it burst of large flames resulting and very deep wounds around the targets body. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame': The user generates fire on both of his hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger flame as a result. When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion. The large ball of fire combines the flame in the same way, but instead of creating a giant explosion, he throws a very large fireball at the enemies, as there a giant hole in the ground. Wind Magic (風魔法, Kaze Mahō) Takashi is a type of Caster Magic and a variation of Air Magic. With the power to enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will and gives the user the power of flight. Takashi uses his large war-fan to be able to generate a stream of wind blasting outwards knocking back large groups of enemies. *'Wind Magic: Emera Baram' (翠緑迅, Emera Baramu) An Offensive spell which uses winds pulls quick around Takashi, he forms it into a large swarm of wind as he place their two index and middle fingers in an X-shape in front of themselves and fires a concentrated blast of wind blades at the target. *'Wind Magic: Storm Bringer' (暴風波, Sutōmu Buringā) An offensive spell in which the user moves his hand in a pattern, manipulating the wind around his hand and creating a tornado that is released from his hand. Once this tornado reaches the target, it spins it and sends it flying. *'Wind Magic: Storm Fan': An offensive and defensive which can with sometimes don't even require an magical seal, that can with a single swing, sends a large gust of wind towards his enemies, that can send various launched weapons like bullets, arrows, even some enemies who gets to close and others and sends them backwards in greater speed. The wind itself can also become a very deadly weapon itself having the winds almost treated like blades, showing it power by only a single gust being able to slice off limbs of enemies who gets to close. *'Flight:' - Takashi uses his wind magic to allow him to fly, but he however he uses the power of the wind magic as a large leaping abilities instead of normal flight. He later was seen during the fight with Fuyu Ketsueki, uses full-on flight to evading when he uses Flame God: Bellow which was mere moments from impact. Requip (換装, Kansō) This form of magic allows users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat.Sacred Spirit Magic (神聖な鎧の魔法, Dibiin Supirito Majiku) This form version of sacred spirit that merges is a form of into his Eye Magic, instead of the normal version, to summon a spiritual avatar around his body. He calls it "The Eyes of Divine", during which he can perform, it would form of magic lets an massive warrior spirit or it can manifests it's limbs to join the fray. * Sacred Spirit Shield - Takashi has shown only as a means of defense he can generate a glowing red colored spiritual rib-cage around his body, which can protect him from incoming attack. However attacks and beings of non-magical nature can damage it more effectively due the fact, this defend was made to mainly be used to protect from magic users. *Terumune of The Half Moon - Unlike the Full moon Takashi can generate a weaker version of the spiritual entity without the armor on during combat. It appears unlike the other one like a demon spirit coming out of his body forming into a blue and black floating figure around his body. During this form, he can generate blue flame versions of weapons, a extra pair of arms or tools that the spirit can use during combat through channeling fire dragon magic through it to grant it extra skills. However the downside to unarmed version of the spirit, it's that, this form takashi hasn't had as much practice in there for it's unstable at times and even hard to control leaving him letting the spirit doing the fighting. *'Emperor Terumune of the Full Moon' (皇帝 輝宗 満月の皇帝, Kōtei Mangetsu no kōtei Terumune) - When used, his eyes glow as it spiritual entity behind him to defend the user however the spirit is alive itself this is shown by Takashi having an argument with the spirit during a fight. This form has long hair which is tied up at the sides. Its back set of arms, which are still plated, extend upwards like wings and It has an extra set of arms overlapping his own to hold onto the two katana shaped weapons he uses during battle.The eye-holes that were there before become more accentuated, with lines running upwards at the side. It gains the traditional Japanese-style samurai armor with the long, tengu-shaped nose, with like a type of old style mask to the heavy armor on. Only as a defensive and offence means however when fighting like humans that are unable to use magic themselves but it also protect from weapons with high enough degree of magical powers and control to use it however this don't stop him from blocking or destroying weapons without magical powers. Dubbing it the "Sacred Warrior Spirit" for it's legendary look, during the time he uses this magic without summoning his whole spirit itself, it's able call forth creates various phantom body parts to strength and weight to over-power an enemy using the limbs for limited time. However he can only use this form during Dragon Force Mode. *'Sacred Moon: Eclipse Blade of the Destruction' (聖なる月：破壊の 日食 のブレイド, Seinaru tsuki: Hakai no ekuripusu no bureido) Takashi uses his magic seal flows around it having it to merge all four of his swords weapons into one, into a more focused weapon with an pitch black color katana along the blade with a red handle, claiming it to be one of three Trinity Blades that were said to be used only by the strongest of wizards to whom masters the art of Sword Magic. It carries the destructive power to swing an single swing to be able to slice, slice past anything within the path of the shock-wave showing this raw show of power by slicing two nearby mountains in half with a single blow, however it's only gains such slashing power when doing the quick-draw anything besides take it greatly weaken. This weapon is one of the only weapons which can't to summoned by him, since it requires a lot of focus within his warrior spirit mode and the fusion of all 4 of it's swords into a single blade without such things it can't be used. Dragon Force (竜の力, ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu) is an advanced Dragon Slayer ability. When Takashi enters Dragon Force, He effectively turn into a humanoid Dragon, gaining reptilian scales along his neck and trait such as sharper claws, Darker Red Eyes, sharpen fang and scale-like patterns on their skin. This form for about a 15 minutes however, greatly increases the damage of his Fire Dragon Slayer spells, and lets him use advanced, powerful attacks along with access to the dreaded Emperor Terumune of the Full Moon. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant to damage, and boosts his movement speed. Abilities Slowed Aging ''' - Due to side-effects of the Rejuvenation Ritual after the treatment, felt his body feeling better then ever, however it was stated later on, that when this type of Ritual is preformed it shown to slow down aging in the body due to cells in the body being exposed to Liquidized Eternano seem to have the side effect of slowing his aging overtime. '''Immense Strength - Takashi at his prime as his adult years, Takashi has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical skills, having possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of pummeling and overwhelming someone as physically strong as defeat two powerful God-slayers of Star Breaker Guild, even without his magic saying it an "warm-up". Immense Magical Power - Even by S-Class Mage standards, Takashi has shown to possess an immense amount of Magic Power which he can release as a thick, potent aura around him. Most people nearby Takashi when he releases it all at once, immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by his power, even potential S-Class Mages such as Yumiko Yamamoto, can feel the force of his power from a greater distances. When exerted, his Magical power it is colored crimson red when activated. His control over his Magical Power is enough, that he can lower it to near nothingness giving the him the illusion that he weaker or even stealth at times. Immense Durability: - Takashi has demonstrated extreme durability being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury, also he has suffering no damage at all from joint attack from Fuyu and Asuka when they unleashed a united bellow of both a flame and shadow god slayers. Hand-to-Hand Specialist - Takashi when in battle displayed a considerably huge amounts of abilities, With a single roundhouse kick, he was able to repel a guard of the imperial twice his size into an oncoming group of Rosa imperial guard, knocking them all off their feet into the nearby wall. Master Weapon Specialist - Takashi explains and has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons which he get his hands on. He even shown it as an elderly version, using a mere pencil and throws it in a way to blind a local thug, who was trying to mug him on his way from the library by throwing the pencil so hard it stabbed through his eye killing him. He is very skilled in swordsmanship with his swords of various forms and sizes from his re-quip, and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons including his dreaded Red Cloud Scythe. He has also shown to be adept at marksmanship, using his long-range attack using the Kama, attached to the chain with great distances with pinpoint accuracy. Keen Intellect: - Takashi has displayed high-levels of intellect, as well as strategic and manipulative skills, with a deep knowledge of Magic and its related world. he was able to understand, to point out the flaws of a few magics including Gates of Roma, Snow Dragon Slayer Magic and many others after an short display. This is also been shown by him also going to the library in Regno Rosa when he was elder and spending his days there reading giving a insight common to Ancient knowledge to be very up to pair with most scientists. His knowledge of old magic facing new magic based off, what is written down in many books in the library where well in his elder state spent most his time. He can tell the Raganork Cannon, after firing has a large cool-down time of 15 mins and the range of the weapon itself and finally the power of it. Immence Speed and Reflexes - He shown to have quite amazing speed to be able to keep up with verious people, like Yumiko Yamamoto as well as dodging high-speed attacks from Fuyu Ketsueki. His speed enables him to move faster than the eye can literally follow at times. His movement seems to do so in a blur which makes him hard to follow and even if one can follow his speed. He can be see moving fast enough that sometimes, to completely disappear for split seconds showing he able to keep up with some of the fastest enemies. Equipment * Twin Clouds - An tool he used during his time with the legendary heroes saints, It is an type of large gunbai with the same features, that is many carried on his back. It is a wide fan with symbols around it and has a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base, as well as having a long chain attached to it, that can be attached to his dreaded primary attack weapon.When attached the Red Cloud, that attached with a long chain attached to the gunbai can be formed into a shape of a Kusarigama, to instead of fighting an single target, uses it to fight large groups of enemies at once. *'Red Cloud' - It is a hand-held scythe (鎌''' Kama), that his colored black with a variously curved blade typically used for life-stock but in his hand is a tool used to destroy many enemies in the past.The bladed weapon when attaching it to his Twin Cloud fan, to using it into a long range weapon, however during the time when he is an elder he uses the blade as a form of cane and self-defense when needed. Attached to both Twin Clouds and Red Cloud is a extremely strong metallic chain which can be used to choke targets or pull one or the other weapon back to be as multiple range weapon. *'''Spiked Peper Smoke Bombs - Takashi keeps on hand, a pair of smoke bombs which when they explode generate a large black pepper mist which is used to blind a large group victims for a few moments giving Takashi an opening during combat. *'Portable Coffee Maker' - When equipped it's a device that by using the users, magical energy powers a small coffee maker which fills a deplorable cup which can be used. This device has setting of adding milk, cream or sugar depending on the user. *'Extra Blades' - Takashi has a some extra sashes along his body to carry multiple normal bladed swords. They are useful for when he needs to keep fighting multiple targets and he don't have both Red Cloud or Twin Clouds on hand. Trivia *His appearance and bits of traits as well as weapon chooses is based on Madara Uchiha, from Naruto franchise for his skills, and his a bit of personality Hashirama of the Senji clan when he is in his elder state believing that words are more powerful then weapons however when his age was restored, he forgotten those ideals and focused only for power. *Takashi has a brief '''alliance to the Star Breaker Guild, until he gets bored or perhaps after his body was completely restored. He also explains he needs no such thing as friends when he has power and something that drives him with that said he is apart of no guilds. *Takashi's hobbies was visiting traditional Japanese restaurant and various other types of cafés. He also enjoys playing chess and reading books during his time as an elder man. *Takashi's favorite food is Futomaki, Spaghetti alla Carbonara with a bottle of fine Italian Wine and 'Carciofo alla Giudia while at the same time his least favorite food is Tempura, Suppli and brown beans. *He use to have pure red eyes as a dragon slayer however has a form of Infinite mark on his eyes, from the dragon who teached him the magic to remind him that live and death and like an endless cycle, so if you see the mangeko sharingan eyes don't worry, side note: I've given him also keeping the war-fan since it kind of is like a good shield and counter-offensive weapon in my taste. *His theme is quite interesting the theme for the last fight in the game known as '''The Black Label Society - Stillborn Feat. Ozzy Osbourne for it's epic, feeling any suggestions on otherwise is open to do so just post on the comments below. *Takashi's surname Suzugamori, is written with the kanji used for the historical Suzugamori execution grounds (鈴ヶ森 刑場, Suzugamori keijō). These execution grounds were used by the Tokugawa Shogunate in the Edo period to execute criminals, anti-government conspirators and Christians. *'Date Terumune' (伊達 輝宗?, 1543 – November 29, 1585) was a Japanese daimyo of the Sengoku period. He succeeded his father Harumune and became the sixteenth head of the Date clan of Mutsu Province. he later given birth to the legendary Date Masamune. Category:Knightwalker591 Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Dragonslayer Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:1st Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Evil